Chain Reaction
by SevenDevils12
Summary: Wade Adams is driven to do something awful, and the Glee Club rally around to help him, but is it too late for him? First Glee fanfic, please read :)
1. Wade

"Hey trannie!"

Wade hated the word with a passion. It was a poor excuse of an insult yet it was so effective at hurting his feelings. He looked down in embarrassment and walked even faster down the road on his way home. He didn't dare look at the offenders, but he could hear their laughter, and it made him sick.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Marley back to the bullies. Wade was grateful for her being there to walk him home, but she couldn't protect him forever. He heard nothing else from the bullies. Presumably they had left to go and pick on someone else.

"Thanks, Marley."

"That's what friends are for."

He didn't reply, solemnly looking down at his shoes. He felt ashamed, like he had done something wrong to provoke those bullies. He wasn't even dressed as Unique today. He had enough common sense to be Wade in school, but still he received stick for his attire.

"Are you okay?"

Marley could tell when her best friend was upset, and Wade knew it. Yet he still pretended everything was fine.

"I'm alright," he said with a fake smile. "I'm not bothered by them."

"You're a bad liar." Marley could read him like a book. She patted his back in a friendly way. "It'll all be fine." She wasn't convincing herself, and she certainly wasn't convincing herself. But Wade humoured her, letting her believe she was helping.

"I know it will. Thanks for being nice to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. Telling me what's getting you down will be thanks enough."

Wade feigned confusion. "What do you mean telling you? We've already established what I'm upset about."

"Unique, I know you well enough to tell when there's something else on your mind, and right now there is. What I don't know is what it is."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me, please!" she begged jokily, but it wasn't suitable for the conversation. At least she was trying to help, though.

"It's… um… I just…"  
Interruption was created in the form of Marley's phone ringing. She looked at me with apology.

"Sorry. It's Jake."

She answered the phone. "Hey baby, what's up?" She sounded ridiculous, but Wade wasn't going to tell her that. "Uh-huh. Oh really? That's great. Should I come over later?" She grinned to herself. "Alright, see you later. Love you!" She hung up. "Alright, so what were we talking about?" She had obviously forgotten what their conversation had been about before Jake's interruption.

"Nothing. I'm fine," replied Wade convincingly, and for once Marley fell for it. She was so distracted from Jake's phone call that her self-proclaimed 'powers of perception' were failing her. Maybe it was for the best. It was wrong to burden love-struck, innocent Marley with problems that she couldn't solve.

"So that was Jake then?" Wade had only assumed that it was Jake, but Marley didn't love many people in Ohio. It was either that or her mother, and she didn't speak to her mother like that on the phone.

"Yeah," she said giddily. "He wants me to come over tonight!"

"That's great," Wade replied sarcastically, but Marley was so distracted you could have waved a gun in her face and she wouldn't register it in her conscience. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Wade!" exclaimed Marley, slapping him on the shoulder jokingly. "I would never do that!"  
He raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

"Well, I was exaggerating. I might – probably will – in the future, but I'm not going to do it tonight."

"Did he call you to say that he's home alone?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to do it tonight."

"Oh Wade, it's not like that. I – "

"Trannie! Trannie!"

The bullies were back. This time, Wade looked up and saw a group of three girls. He didn't know them by name, but he had seen them around school before. They were the supposed popular girls who no one messed with. They were walking towards him and Marley, repeating the foul word.

"Trannie! Trannie!"

"Get lost!" shouted Marley, but it was a bad idea. Those girls would eat her for breakfast.

One of them stood in front of the other two – she was presumably the leader. She had a gorgeous figure and voluptuous hair. This was slightly undercut by the smug facial expression she was making. Wade hated her arrogance with a passion.

"Why you protecting this freak?" she spat, chewing gum overdramatically. She was trying to put on a tough-girl voice but she did a poor impersonation of it, like she had something stuck in her teeth.

"This he-she is holdin' you back, girl! That is unless, you're rallyin' round other he-she's!"  
For some reason, her friends found this hilarious, bursting into hysterical laughter. Marley had a face full of rage.

"Why don't you just leave this freak and talk to normal people? Like us, for example."  
Marley scoffed. "You're more a freak than anyone here, especially Unique. Normal people don't say those things!"

"Normal people don't dress up like the opposite sex!"

Marley fell silent, shamefully letting the girl win the argument. The girl smiled, knowing full well that she had won.

"You know I'm right, don't you?"

Marley snapped out of her momentary shock and grabbed Wade's arm. "Let's go." Then, to the bullies: "If you ever go near us again, I'll call the police for harassment!"

The girls were unfazed. They laughed and walked away.

** G ** G **

Wade's house was closer, so he parted with her not on great terms. It wasn't like he outright told her he was upset by her acceptance that he was weird, but he didn't need to. She could tell he was upset based on how secluded he had become. He had been secluded earlier the first time the girls had shouted abuse, but now he barely said a word. He muttered a 'goodbye' and walked up the path to his house. Marley watched him go regretfully, feeling ashamed with herself for practically agreeing with those girls. She walked off as soon as Wade was through the door.

He didn't see his parents until it was time for dinner. His father was silent, as per usual. He wasn't fond of conversation during dinner.

"How was school today, Wade?" asked his mother, although she didn't appear particularly interested.

"Fine, I guess," he replied moodily, playing with his food like a child. "We're planning out what plans we're going to do for Nationals."

"Oh, I remember now. You won Regionals last week, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"That's great! I'm happy for you." She didn't sound very interested, or happy. It was more like it was part of a routine, so she wasn't really noticing what she was saying. "What about your classes?"

"They're fine."

"It's just that… you're a lot more interested in Glee Club than your classes that are – to an extent – more important."

"My classes are fine," he repeated, rudely. "They're just not as interesting as Glee Club."

His mother was displeased. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry." Both of them knew he didn't mean it. It was just another part of a routine.

"I do worry that you're getting… well…"

Wade knew that he wouldn't like what she had to say, but he asked anyway. "What?"

"Obsessed with your Club."

That stung.

"Would you rather I was smoking weed and shoplifting?" he retorted, knowing that this argument would not come to a satisfying conclusion for either of them.

"You don't have to be so rude, Wade. Where is this attitude coming from?"

Wade didn't reply, resorting to stabbing his food immaturely.

"Wade, answer me, please."

He looked up at her.

"What's going on with you?"

He didn't want to tell her about the bullies, or Ryder, or Marley. But he had to say something. "I want to be a girl."

Had his parents never heard this before, their natural reaction would have been to splutter in their soup and show outrage. But they were used to this.

"I know that, Wade. But that's not an excuse for rudeness."

He slammed his knife and fork down dramatically. "Why not? Because people are giving me a hard time all because I want to be different from what I am. So that's – "

"Who's giving you a hard time?"

He shouldn't have said anything. "Just… people. They don't like how I dress and act and stuff."

His mother looked fed up. "Oh Wade! We talked about this! You promised you wouldn't dress up like that when you were in school!"

"That?"

His mother realised the mistake she had made. "I didn't mean…"

"You think I'm weird, don't you?"

She didn't respond. His father got involved, having finally noticed that there was tension at the dinner table. "Don't accuse your mother of things like that, son."

"She didn't say no."

"Because she was shocked you would accuse her of something like that!"

"She didn't… say… no."

His mother was very upset now. "We were having a perfectly nice evening, but you had to go and ruin it by making it all about you! Why are you so selfish sometimes?"

Wade hadn't seen it like that. He was confused, and angry. "I didn't – "

"I was just showing concern for you, that you weren't paying attention in class or something, but then you make it all about how much the world's against you! I wasn't even talking about Unique!"

Wade could understand how his mother had taken offence now. "Mom, I… I'm sorry." He sounded so pathetic and childish, having just realised his mistake.

His mother fell silent again and his father was fuming. His mother pushed her plate away and her chair out from underneath her. She got up and stormed out of the room.

Wade sat there silently, ashamed of himself and contemplating the horrific telling-off he was going to receive from his father. But then his mother came back in.

"For the record," she said fuming, "I don't think you're weird. What I do think, is that you're giving those bullies ammunition against you. That's why I told you to go to school dressed as you. Not her."

She softened slightly. "Please. Just be Wade at school. Unique is for when you're at home."

He didn't want to argue his point anymore. He had done enough damage. "Sorry, Mom."

She appeared to be upset again. "I know you are, baby. I'm sorry too. But I'm telling you this for your own good. I wish people would accept you for who you are, but it's a cruel world out there. I don't want my baby getting hurt."

** G ** G **

They made up in the end, and Wade went to bed early, even though he knew he couldn't sleep. He just didn't want to stay down there with his parents. His mother had forgiven him, but his father most definitely hadn't. He was civil with Wade, but there was still some hidden hostility towards him. This was understandable to Wade now, even though it wasn't before. They had given so much to him and showered him with love and affection, so to be accused of something like that was a kick in the teeth for them. He had practically thrown their hospitality back in their faces. It must have been difficult for them to come to terms with what their son wanted to be. _But_, Wade thought, _it's_ _hardly a walk in the park for me._

He thought about those girls earlier that day, and unfortunately started to agree with their judgements. Maybe normal guys didn't dress up like girls, but what was normal? It was difficult to judge without being biased. He couldn't help but notice that the people who decided what was normal and what was weird were the popular kids who had no problems in their lives. It was a hardly a surprise that there were no gays or cross-dressers in the popular cliques.

Wade thought about Marley and Ryder. He knew that Ryder thought he was weird, but that wasn't just because of Unique. He was getting used to that. His problem with Wade came from him catfishing him online. No wonder he had quit the Glee Club. But Marley was a more pressing matter. She was usually great to him, calling him Unique when nobody else would, treating him like a girl when nobody else would… but all that had changed when she was challenged by those girls.

Am I weird?

_Yes, is the short answer. But remember something: high school doesn't last forever. You'll escape these judgemental clowns in no time._

_But I want to escape them now._

_Girl, you don't get that choice. Now buck up and get on with your life._

Wade continued to argue with Unique in his head for a while, until he eventually drifted off, dreading the next day, like he had dreaded the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that…

** G ** G **

As he anticipated, the day did not go well. Lessons were tolerable, but he couldn't concentrate, even though serious tests were waiting for him at the end of the semester. He hadn't even considered studying for them. Procrastination was natural for Wade, but usually he would get himself in gear and do well. He even studied for little weekly tests, but now he dreaded the thought of doing anything, whether it was educational or not. Nothing was fun anymore. He even dreaded going to Glee Club after school, because everyone was off with him since Ryder left. That was understandable, but only Marley would talk to him. At least they didn't deliberately remind him of it every five minutes.

Well, except for Kitty.

Wade had almost befriended Kitty before, but now she was just unbearable. She always made cutting remarks and insulted Wade's habits. Everyone seemed to excuse her behaviour because 'she's had a rough time', but that was no excuse for her behaviour, much like it wasn't an excuse for his own behaviour last night at the dinner table. He couldn't insult her back either, because her comebacks were quick and hurtful. He didn't want to challenge her for fear that he'd end up worse off.

He didn't receive any grief from anyone until the lunch period. He was on his way to meet up with Marley (who would be difficult to talk to because she'd be busy texting Jake) when he felt two hands on his back. They shoved him against the lockers with brute strength. He only just had time to put his hands up in defence before he slammed into the lockers, but it still wasn't enough time. He cracked his head on the hard metal but just about managed to remain standing. He was woozy and in pain, but at least he hadn't fallen over, which would have added to the humiliation.

He swivelled round and saw a hulking guy wearing a football jacket. He had never seen this guy before, but he understood why he had shoved him when he spotted the girl stood next to him, laughing. It was that bitch from yesterday. This was clearly her boyfriend and she had instructed him to assault Wade.

"Oh sorry," the jock said sarcastically with a sadistic grin on his face. "Didn't see you there."

"Good job, babe," said the bitch to her boyfriend. "Let's leave lady-boy to nurse his injuries."

Wade had never wanted to really, truly hurt someone before. Awful thoughts popped into his imagination that haunted him. That bitch had made that happen, and he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. One that stuck more than others was him repeatedly beating her with a brick. He wanted to cry with horror. It was stuck in his brain, tormenting him.

He saw her walking down the hallway, her boyfriend with his big arm around her. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he couldn't control himself.

"Hey, bitch!"

As soon as he said it he regretted it. He felt a cold fist gripping his heart as the girl and her boyfriend turned around, heading back to him. But he couldn't run away. He headed towards them, so they met dead centre.

"What is your problem with me?" He was furious, feeling tears trying to make their way out of his eyes. It affected his voice to his anger, so that he sounded hysterical. "What have I done to you?"

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, homo," said the hulking jock, shoving Wade back so hard it hurt his chest.

The girl was unaffected by the shout. She stepped up to Wade, so that they were only a few inches apart. "What you've done to me?" She chuckled. "You've disgraced me with your presence. You don't belong here, lady-boy. You're a freak. Why don't you do us all a favour… and just kill yourself?"

She shoved him back further, laughed again, and walked off.

Bystanders had seen the whole thing. Some were laughing; some were too shocked to do anything but stare. The humiliation was awful.

Luckily for Wade (arguably), he didn't burst into tears until after the two had left. But everyone else in the hallway could see him, and it was beyond embarrassing or humiliating. It was the worst he had ever felt in his life.

He stormed off down the hallway, feeling eyes boring into him. At that moment, he hated everything: he hated that bitch and her boyfriend, he hated school, he hated his parents, he hated the Glee Club… he even hated Marley. How could he hate oh-so loveable Marley?

_Because she's the same as that bitch._

He made it outside, but he still hadn't escaped. There were still so many of them outside, staring at him, laughing. He was the school laughing stock at that very moment. He just had to get away, away from it all.

He managed to get out of the school grounds and found himself walking home. No doubt his parents would get a call later to say he hadn't turned up to Math class. Screw Math class. It wasn't important right now. This crap had been going on for weeks. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to just leave for the time being.

He got his phone out and called Marley, but it went to voicemail. She was probably on the phone to Jake, or maybe she was just ignoring Wade. After all, who wants to hang out with a freak?

Wade pocketed his phone as fast as his shaking hand let him, and continued the walk home.


	2. Marley

Glee Club kicked off after school. The students filed in through the doors to the choir room in their own sweet time, the majority distracted by their phones. Marley wondered into the room with Jake. They were holding hands, and her head was resting against his broad shoulder. Neither found the position particularly comfortable, but for some reason they didn't say anything about it. It was just what they did now; Marley would rest her head against Jake and they would both pretend that it was both romantic and/or comfortable. It was neither. If anything, it was pointless. But they did it anyway, because a small part of them let it happen as they wanted to be close to each other.

Marley couldn't help but think that her relationship with Jake was cheesy. Her friends (well, Kitty) had said as much before, but in a more insulting manner. She didn't mind the criticism. She had never had a boyfriend before, so she didn't know what was acceptable in the eyes of a bitchy cheerleader. Kitty could go screw herself when it came to Jake. That was the one time that her behaviour couldn't be excused.

Marley and Jake plonked down in chairs next to each other, while an often ignored Kitty rolled her eyes as the younger Puckerman wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Marley thought Kitty was jealous because she didn't have a boyfriend. Jake had rejected her long ago for the way she treated Marley, and Ryder had lost his chance with her in favour of Katie. That turned out to be a bad choice, as Katie had turned out to be Unique, which resulted in the handsome dyslexic leaving the Glee Club. Kitty was more lonely than she allowed people to believe. Marley struggled to feel sympathy for her however, as when it came down to it, Kitty was a bitch. She drove people away. So when everyone asked where Unique was, Marley suspected Kitty had driven her away with her mean comments.

The first 'where's Unique?' came from Mr Schuester, who had walked in enthusiastically for the extra curricular class. He had been about to talk about the impending Nationals tournament awaiting them at the end of the semester when he noticed the glamorous transvestite was nowhere in sight. The attractive, fair-haired teacher scratched his hair in confusion. "He was in History today. Marley, have you seen her?"

Kitty rolled her eyes again at the idea of referring to Wade as a woman. At least she didn't make an offensive comment about it, although one was sure to be on its way.

"We were going to meet up at lunch," replied Marley worriedly, "but she didn't show. Hang on, I'll text her now to see if she's coming."

"_He'll_," Kitty interrupted with relish, "be stalking the gorgeous gullible guy home probably." She was of course referring to Ryder.

"That was weak, Kitty," sighed Blaine from a few chairs away, running a hand through his hair. "You usually have better insults than that."

Marley tuned out Kitty and Blaine as they resorted to casually throwing insults at each other that included hairstyle, attitude and sexuality. Blaine held his own in the argument, it seemed, but Marley couldn't help but notice how much sassier Blaine had got since Kurt had gone back to New York. Maybe it was a defence mechanism for his sadness.

Marley retrieved her phone from her bag and saw that there was a missed call from Unique.

"I'll be right back," she told Mr Schuester, but he didn't really notice as he was telling Blaine and Kitty to desist with their arguing.

Marley called Unique outside in the empty hallway. It rang for a few seconds, but then it was picked up from the other end.

"Hello?" said Marley, waiting for a reply.

There was some heavy breathing from the other end.

"Hello?" she repeated, not sure why her best friend hadn't replied.

"Marley." Unique sounded sad, but not just that. Angry.

"Unique, are you okay?"

There was no reply.

"Unique?"

There was this time. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you calling for?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it was clearly something, otherwise you wouldn't have called me."

There was a pause. "Just to say I'm not coming to Glee Club."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"No."

It was a surprisingly blunt answer. "What's happened?"

Yet another pause from Unique. There was a sound of a stifled sob, or maybe it was a sharp intake of breath. Whatever it was, it was clear that Unique wasn't okay.

"Unique, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Can I? Really?" It sounded like a judgement.

"I… I'm so confused right now, can you just tell me what's wrong? Come on!" She was getting irritated with her friend right now, but it was understandable. Unique was being unusually withdrawn. Where had she seen this before?

Yesterday.

"Unique… is this about the girls yesterday?"

"Y… Yeah, it is."

"Okay."

"But it's not just them."

_Why are you so difficult to talk to_? Marley silently groaned in frustration.

"Who else?" She knew she sounded impatient, and she was. She could be in there with Jake right now but instead…

_Oh God. _

She knew who else it was, but she couldn't help asking anyway.

"Unique, am… am I… 'who else'?"

Her friend sounded extremely upset now, but there wasn't an actual reply from the receiving end.

Marley knew it was the truth.

"Where are you now? I think we should talk. I'll…"

There was nothing on the other end. Unique had hung up.

Marley slowly brought the phone down from her ear and held it in front of her. The call was still going from her side. She hung up.

She was about to back into the choir room, but stopped herself. How could she have let this happen? How had she neglected Unique for her boyfriend so much? It wasn't like she was obsessed with Jake that she had forgotten about everything else. She hadn't even slept with him last night, like Unique had predicted.

Maybe Unique had only said it bitterly to herself. She was acting very bitter recently, like nothing interested her. She should be happy! They'd won Regionals last week, they were on their way to Nationals…

But Ryder and Brittney were gone, no one but Marley would have a full conversation with her and bullies were being as ruthless as ever.

Maybe it was understandable that Unique wasn't up for Glee Club today. Although, he hadn't said if he meant for just today or for the rest of the week, the month…

Or at all.

Marley redialled Unique's number.

"Pick up, pick up, please pick up…"

Nothing.

Marley gave up and returned to the choir room. Kitty and Blaine had stopped bickering. There was an immediate silence as whoever was talking stopped and stared at Marley, waiting for the verdict.

"So, what's going on?" asked Mr Schuester.

"Unique's not coming to Glee Club today."

He looked confused. "Okay then. Let's get on with today's agenda." He went to write on the blackboard. "Today is - "

"Actually, Mr Shue," said Marley, "I think I'm gonna go and talk to Unique."

She half-expected a cruel, sarcastic remark from Kitty, but she seemed to be biting her tongue at the moment.

"Shall I go with you?" asked Jake kindly. That was when Marley really understood Unique's feelings now. She did almost everything with Jake. In fairness, she had walked home with Unique yesterday, but even then she had been on the phone to Jake and then talked about him afterwards. Unique was lonely with Marley.

How long had this been going on for?

"No, it's alright," said Marley forcefully in case he hadn't got the idea that it wasn't suitable. "I need to see her alone."

Nobody noticed Kitty roll her eyes again as Marley backed out of the doorway and ran out of the school.

** G ** G **

She tried Unique a few more times but she wouldn't pick up. She was on her way to her friend's home as she continued to call and get no answer.

Normally, the prospect of skipping Glee Club just to cheer up a friend was a bit strange to Marley, but there was something in Unique's voice. Pain, misery. She'd heard despair, frustration and sadness before, but never before had she heard her friend like that before. It scared her. If Unique wasn't answering her phone, what else would she be doing?

The Adams residence wasn't too far by walk, so Marley was there in a matter of few minutes by running. She didn't know why she was running, but it just happened instinctively. Somewhere in the back of her head, she assumed the worst. She repeatedly pressed the doorbell impatiently, knowing full well that Unique's parents wouldn't be very happy if they were home. But Marley knew that they were both at work at this time. In fact, they were probably on their way home now.

"Unique, it's Marley! Let me in!"

Maybe Unique wasn't home. Maybe she was just walking around aimlessly for a bit so that his parents wouldn't suspect anything.

She was about to call Unique again for the umpteenth time, but then she heard something. A thudding sound. That was all the evidence she needed that she was home.

The front door was locked, so she went round to the windows and the back door. They were also locked. Marley groaned aloud in frustration.

"Unique! Let me in!"

There was the sound of a car pulling up. Marley ran round the front, hoping and hoping...

Mrs Adams got out of her car that was now parked on the drive. She saw Marley and feigned a pleasant expression. "Oh Marley, how strange to see you at this time! I thought Glee Club was…"

"Unlock the door."

"Excuse me?"

"Unique's inside. Unlock the door."

"It's Wade. I do wish…"

"We don't have time for this, open the door!"

Mrs Adams would have been shocked at her son's friend for being so rude, but there was a sense of urgency in her voice and facial expression. She rushed to the door and fitted the key into the lock and turned it.

Marley practically pushed past her and shoved the door open, causing it to crash into the wall. She vaulted up the stairs two at a time.

She made it the bathroom, but the door was locked.

"Unique, open up!"

She could hear her friend breathing through the door. But it wasn't just her breathing she could hear. Groaning and crying.

"Unique!"

Mrs Adams was suddenly next to her. "What the hell is going on?" she asked in a stern voice.

"We need to break this door down. Help me!"

"Calm down, there's a key to the door in the… in the…"

"Go get it!"

Unique's mother rushed off into another room. It sounded like she was hyperventilating. Marley didn't blame her. She finally knew what was going on.

Mrs Adams reappeared seconds later with a big silver key in his grasp. She fitted it into the lock and turned as fast as she could. The two of them barged the door open together hurriedly.

There was a note on the marble floor, with a few lines of scrawny handwriting. Next to it, Wade 'Unique' Adams was slumped against the wall, clutching his stomach and crying in pain. The empty pill bottle was by the sink.


	3. Jake

Glee Club had barely finished for the day when Jake's phone rang. He checked and correctly deducted that it was Marley. He said goodbye to the others and answered on his way to exit the school.

"Hello?"

"Jake, hi, I need to talk to you." She sounded urgent, frantic, scared. It worried her boyfriend.

"Yeah, okay," he replied, not wanting to bombard her with questions if she was okay. That wouldn't help her state. "What's up?"

"Err…" She sounded hesitant. "Are you with anyone?"

Jake looked around to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. There wasn't. "No. Glee Club's just finished, so I'm on my way home."

"Can I talk to you in person?"

It seemed strange as they could talk now on the phone, but he agreed nonetheless. "Where do you wanna meet? Your house, my house?"

"Yours. I don't want my mom to see me like this."

Jake briskly walked home , contemplating what Marley was in such a state about. It was most likely to be caused by an argument with Wade. He had been very off with her recently.

As he neared his house, he could see his girlfriend standing awkwardly in front of the driveway, impatiently looking for a sign of her boyfriend. She spotted him seconds later and ran towards him. Just before he caught her in a hug, he could see her face was swollen with tears. She sobbed into his ear.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered reassuringly into her ear as she wailed. He had no idea if it was okay, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

He consoled her for a while, and they both took a seat on the porch. He held her hands gently to comfort her, but it didn't help. She was shaking in shock.

"What's happened?" he asked. "Come on, you can tell me. Start from the beginning."

Marley hesitated, but she looked like she needed to unburden herself by telling someone.

"When I took Unique's call earlier, she was really pissy with me, like she was angry with me. I didn't know what it was about at first, but then she said that her problem was with the bullies yesterday. I thought that it was it, but then she hinted towards it also being… me."

"_You_? You've been great to hi…" He stopped himself. "Her. Why would she say something like that?"

"I thought that at first, but I think I've been neglecting her for you."

Jake scoffed lightly. "When you're in a relationship, some of your time is taken up. She should understand that."

"But I get it now! Even when I'm with her, I'm talking about you or I'm on the phone to you, so I'm not _really_ with her."

Jake pressed for more. "So after the call, what did you do?"

Marley seemed to have trouble talking about it. "I ran to her house. I just… _knew_ something was wrong. I felt it."

"And was there?"

More tears dropped down her face. "Yeah."

Jake felt it would be inappropriate to pressure her for answers, so he waited for her to console herself. She did and continued.

"I got to hers at roughly the same time as his mom. She let me in, and we found Unique on the bathroom floor."

"Whoa. Did he…"

"He's probably at the hospital by now, and it's all my fault."

Jake knew that he should reassure that it wasn't her fault, but there were more pressing matters that he had to address first.

"Is she gonna make it?"

"I don't know. The paramedics didn't say anything to me, but they did say something to his mom. She went in the ambulance with her, and left me there. I have no idea if he's gonna make it."

Jake was about to reply, but then he realised something. Marley was confused, but then he spoke again.

"You said 'he'. You never refer to Wade as 'he'."

Marley lost it there and then. She had been a wreck before, but now her sobbing was uncontrollable. She tried to talk, but it was barely comprehensible.

"She thinks…" she sobbed as Jake held her to him, "that I think she's weird!"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Neither of them believed it would be okay, but they both pretended to. Even if Wade did make it, it still wouldn't be okay.

What would he be going back to?

** G ** G **

After crying on the doorstep for a while longer, Jake brought Marley inside and up to his bedroom. His mom looked surprised at the sight of her son's girlfriend in hysterics, but one pleading look told her not to interfere. She kept out of their way as he led Marley up to his bedroom. Last time he had done this was yesterday, and his plans to bed her had been discouraged. There was certainly no possibility of that happening now.

They both sat on the bed, so close that their thighs were rubbing against each other. He wrapped his arm around her, so she rested her head on his broad shoulder, just like she had done earlier that day. Only this time, it wasn't out of affection. It was emotional pain.

"About Unique," said Jake, gently rubbing his hand across Marley's arm to comfort her, "what she did is not your fault. You cannot be blamed. It was her decision."

"I know it's not just my fault, but I'm partially to blame."

"No you're not."  
"You don't have to say that, you know. You don't have to protect me from it."

"But I _want_ to. I hate seeing you beat up about something. I want to help you. I just don't know how."

She looked him in the eyes, and weakly smiled at him. "You can help me by being with me tonight. I need you."

He gently kissed her on the lips, and she responded so that he wouldn't feel embarrassed. When it was released, he said: "Then I'll stay with you tonight. But I think you should talk to your mom today."

She groaned. "I don't what I'm supposed to say."

He stroked her cheek affectionately. "I'll be by your side if you want me to be."

She gripped his hand tightly. "I want you to be."

"Okay then. I think we should do it now."

Marley raised her eyebrows.

Jake realised the innuendo he had just made and groaned in frustration. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

Surprising both of them, she laughed, but it was only brief and abruptly cut off. She continued to smile at him though.

"I know what you meant, Mr Puckerman."

** G ** G **

Jake spoke to his mother, and she agreed that it was suitable to stay the night at Marley's to comfort her. He packed some clothes and toiletries, and then walked to Marley's house. Marley held his hand the entire way, dreading having to tell the story again.

Miss Rose was initially concerned for Marley's previous whereabouts as she had been back later than usual after Glee Club, but she let Marley retell the story. It was tense for Jake to watch, and as they embraced lovingly with Marley in tears, he felt extremely uncomfortable with the situation. He stood in the doorway as they hugged on the sofa. However, it was still touching to see Miss Rose calming her daughter with soothing words. Jake watched, thinking of how great a mother she was.

Afterwards, Marley and Jake had dinner with Miss Rose, and then just sat upstairs, talking about Wade.

"I think we should tell the Glee Club."

Jake was surprised at Marley's revelation, but also relieved as he had wanted to say that to her as well. Even so, he was still hesitant about the idea.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I know it's been difficult for you having to repeat the story."

"I don't want to do it, but I think it's the right thing to do."

"You just think they should know?"

"Not just that. When they were loading Unique into the ambulance, I swear I could see people peering through their windows. Some of those people will their kids, and their kids will most likely tell everyone at McKinley, so I think it's better if we tell the Glee Club before everyone else finds out. Let's face it, everyone in the town will know in a few days."

"Fair point." Jake hadn't thought of that. "I'll help you out if you're struggling."

Marley smiled, but it was an empty expression. "I was thinking about Unique said, or… suggested… to me."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

She turned to him. They were both lying down on her bed. "Do we spend too much time together?"

"I don't think so."

"It's just that… we haven't really seen much of our other friends since Regionals."

"That was only last week. We're allowed to spend a few days away from our friends."

"But even when we're with them, we don't really talk to them. Like at Glee Club, we practically ignore everyone else. Have you seen much of Ryder recently?"

"No, but I haven't had much of a chance to, since he quit the Glee Club."

On an unrelated note, Marley said: "I think that, if Unique makes it, we need to get Ryder to talk to her."

Jake was shocked by her questioning of Wade's survival, but he didn't comment on it. "Why?"

"Because clearly something has been happening in Unique's life that drove her to do… that. And I don't think it was just one thing that caused it."

Jake was curious. "What do you think caused it?"

"Well, in part me, because I've been neglecting her for you. But all of us have been doing it. Unique feels bad because she unintentionally caused Ryder to quit the Glee Club, which made everyone be off with her, and then there's the bullies. We need to sort them out."

Jake had a sudden idea. "Were they cheerleaders? Or jocks, or something?"

"They weren't in cheerleading uniform, but they might be cheerleaders. I don't know."

"Were they popular?"

"I remember seeing their faces at the lunch table for the popular kids. They're definitely popular. No one could be that mean at McKinley and not be popular."

"Kitty could help us out there."

"But will she?"

"She's friends with Wade, despite all the jokes. She can get the girls to back off."

"I don't know, they were quite mouthy."

"We're talking about Kitty here. She'll destroy them in an argument."

They continued to plot how to clear up Unique's problems, but it was only so long before they eventually dropped off to sleep, Jake's arm around Marley as they did so.


	4. Kitty

Kitty could read people like books, even if she detested reading books. All she had to do was look at them and sense that something was going on with them. Something always gave them away, whether it was their posture or their facial expression. Either way, Kitty knew, and from that point on she wouldn't stop until she found out what was bugging them. Sure, it was nosy and rude of her to get involved, but she couldn't help herself. She was a busybody. It wasn't like she blackmailed them with it (well, not often).

As soon as Marley walked into Glee Club, she knew there was something wrong. Just yesterday, she had taken a phone call from Wade (yes, it is Wade, and not that stupid alter ego, Unique) and then come back in looking all frantic and worried. She left shortly afterwards. When Glee Club started the next day, Kitty watched her walk into the choir room, but it wasn't much of a challenge this time.

Anyone could have guessed that there was something wrong with her. She was slouched and had a nervous expression on her face. Jake had his arm around her as he always did, like he was protecting her from something. His expression was dead serious. Kitty had a hunch of what was wrong, but for once in her life she decided to wait for them to reveal their news before making so many assumptions that they didn't get a chance to explain themselves. As much as she loved to do that, it didn't help anyone, including herself.

Instead of sitting down in their usual seats next to each other, they stood in front of the chairs by the piano, waiting. Mr Schuester hadn't arrived yet, and nor had half the group. So far it was just them, Kitty, Blaine, and Artie. Kitty grew impatient with the latecomers. If the kid in the wheelchair could make it on time, why couldn't they?

Eventually, the rest stumbled in half-bothered, texting and chatting to themselves. She resisted the urge to scowl at them for being late, but she did comment on it:

"What's taking you guys so long? The first couple are obviously dying to spill the beans about something."

Marley flinched at the word, and Kitty suddenly realised what they were going to say. She felt awful for her poor choice of words and went silent, waiting for the others to sit down. They noticed the couple at the piano and seemed curious, waiting for the news.

Mr Schuester appeared through the doorway. "Afternoon guys, let's launch right in to today's class! We've got a lot to…"

He stopped, noticing Marley and Jake at the front. His enthusiasm died at the sight of their expressions. "Is everything okay?"

Marley bit her lip. Jake said: "We need to tell you guys something."

Mr Schuester appeared to understand the serious tone of their voices, so he took a seat and didn't question them. Others weren't so polite.

The first "oh my god, are you pregnant?" came from the not-so gracious Tina, who was once again sitting uncomfortably close to Blaine. As she said, everyone else began to believe it and there was a frenzy of questions being launched at Marley. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Guys, shut up!" shouted Kitty, and everyone did. "Just let her say what she has to say!"

Marley mouthed a "thank you" to her. Jake looked at Marley and whispered something to her. She nodded gravely, and then spoke.

"Yesterday, shortly after I went to find Unique during Glee Club, she tried to kill herself."  
The room erupted into gasps, and once again questions were launched at the  
vulnerable teenager.

"Is she okay?"

"What did she do?"

"Oh my god, is she dead?" That last one was from Tina.

Marley continued, and as soon as she spoke the talk died down. "She's in hospital. They'll have already pumped her stomach."

No one asked what Unique had done now.

"This morning, Mrs Adams called my mom to say that Unique's okay, but she'll have to stay in hospital for 72 hours at most." She let that sink in.

The group were astounded. Some held hands up to their mouths, their eyes wild with shock. Some of the guys put arms around the girls next to them. Tina was too upset to enjoy having Blaine's arm around her shoulder. Sam (who was next to Kitty) knew better than to make physical contact with her, but he wouldn't have done anyway, as he was still heartbroken about Brittney's departure for MIT. At least he didn't make some ignorant comment about how Wade should man up and deal with his problems. He often made a habit of offending people with his ignorance.

"Were you… there?" asked Blaine carefully, not wanting to interrogate the emotionally fragile Marley. "When it happened?"

"Yeah." The poor girl was trying to hold it together, but she looked just about ready to crumble. Blaine got the message and didn't say anymore.

"What did she do?" asked Sam. He wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, so he clearly hadn't processed that Wade having his stomach pumped meant that he had swallowed some pills.

"She downed some pills," whispered Kitty to Sam, "hence the whole stomach pumped thing." She knew she was being rude, but how could someone be so thick? Sam looked embarrassed, shrinking into a silent, protective shell.

After that, there was a tense silence. Mr Schuester cautiously looked around at the students, and then stood up, addressing everyone.

"I think we need to have a talk about this."

No one groaned at Mr Schuester's encouraging, dramatic speeches this time. They listened intently, paying attention to every word he said.

"I had a talk like this last year with you guys. Some of you should remember. Marley, Jake, Kitty… I'll fill you in." He took a deep breath, struggling to think of what he should say. "You've met Kurt, he was nice enough, right?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well, he used to be bullied by a student called Dave Karofsky. The bullying was so bad that Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy to escape, which is how he met Blaine. We were fortunate to get Kurt back in the end, but it was a difficult time for him, and for all of us. Dave eventually learnt the error of his ways and left Kurt alone, but this was mostly in part to the fact that Dave was closeted, while Kurt was confidently not." He paused for a moment. "After Dave transferred to another school for his senior year, his friends found out and outed him to the entire school. He received intense emotional abuse and was practically exiled from his friend group. He tried to take his own life last year."

Kitty had no sympathy for this Karofsky character, but she didn't interrupt. Mr Schuester continued.

"Kurt felt very guilty for Dave's suicide attempt, because he had ignored his calls. Some of you may right now be thinking of ways that you are to blame for Unique's attempt. Please don't. You'll only make yourselves feel worse than you already do. I saw how Kurt was, and it was horrible. I don't want to see any of you like that. What matters is that Unique is alive. From there we can figure out how to help her."

He looked around the room, at the crushed faces looking back at him.

"It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" asked Marley suddenly. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Mr Schuester was taken aback.

"Because Unique is alive and well."

"Well? She's not well. She's sick."

"But she's alive, and we can help her from there."

Jake ran his hand through Marley's hair and whispered something to her. She softened, and looked back at her teacher.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You're understandably on edge after yesterday's events."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." She jerked her head in a spasm and seemed distracted. "I'm sorry to have ruined your Glee Club today, but I don't think there's much point in me being here. I'll only be distracted."

She turned to leave, but Jake made a grab for her arm. She shook him off. He was about to go after her when Kitty appeared beside him and stopped him.

"Let me," she said. Jake understood and let her go.

Kitty caught up to her powering down the empty hallway for the exit. "Slow up, Marley!"

Realising it was Kitty, she stopped and turned around. "Please don't make me go back in there."

"I won't make you, but I need to talk to you."

Marley made an expression that was seemingly meaningless but Kitty got it. It was the expression she made when she expected Kitty to say something offensive.

"Marley, are you okay?"

Marley could have given a sarcastic answer and stormed off, but Kitty was serious for once. She hesitated.

"I'm… I suppose I'm doing okay, but I can't stop thinking about her. If she's thinking about me, hating me right now…"

"Stop it. Don't think like that. At the end of the day… she… did it and not you. There's only so much a friend can do to help someone."

There was a brief silence, filled by Kitty. "Come here, you." She pulled Marley to her in a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright." She had no idea if that would ring true in the future, but she had to say something.

Marley pulled out of the hug, looking considerably better than before. "I need your help with something."

It was completely out of the blue. "Okay, what is it?"

They sat down on the floor of the hallway, resting their backs against the wall. A noticeboard was up in front of them, with some flyers and pictures of students on it. They paid no attention to it.

"I don't know what her name is, but she's popular," said Marley after filling Kitty in on all of the details of Wade's bullying. "I was wondering if, once we find out who she is, you could like… talk to her?"

Kitty was unconvinced. "If this bitch is just like you say she is, then it sounds like she won't be persuaded to back down. We need to report her."

Marley clearly didn't like the idea. "But I don't even know who she is! And this school's not very good with bullying, is it?"

"You say that, but they can only be good if you actually tell on the people bullying."

"How are we gonna find out who she is, though? She's not in any of my classes, I've only ever seen her around once…" She stopped midsentence.

"Marley, what is it?"

She was staring at something. Kitty looked at where she was staring and presumed it was the noticeboard she was looking at. Suddenly Marley jumped and went to the noticeboard.

"That's her! That's the girl!"

Kitty got up and stood next to her. Marley pointed at a picture of a pretty girl.

"Look!"

Underneath her picture was some information about her winning some award in class, and then there was her name.

"Kelly Johnson," said Marley out loud, reading from the text under the girl's picture. "It says here she won some sports award. Wait…" She read closer. "A cheerleading award? She's a cheerleader?"

Kitty sighed. "I know this girl. A few weeks ago, Coach Washington did some crappy cheerleading award thing for most progress."

Marley looked surprised. "Since when did Coach Washington do awards?"

"Since never! Mind you, Kelly's parents are rich. They probably offered money to make up some award for their daughter."

"Or she was actually good at cheerleading?"

"I don't care about that, the important thing is that we know who she is now."

"When's the next time you have cheer practice?"

"Tomorrow lunch break. I'll talk to her."

Marley wanted to ask what she would say, but she wasn't sure the answer would be what she wanted.

"Now come on," said Kitty. "Let's go back to the choir room and sing some songs about depression."  
Marley smiled at Kitty's dry humour and followed her back to the choir room.

** G ** G **

"Hey, bitch!" was the first thing Kitty said as she laid eyes on Kelly at cheer practice on the playing fields the next day. The rich girl turned around to look, and locked eyes with her offender.

"What did you just call me?" Two girls stood by her, acting like bodyguards but they wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"You heard me, Johnson. I know what you did."

Kelly laughed overdramatically, prompting her 'friends' to join in. "Did what?"

"Let's not play this game, rich girl. You've been bullying Wade Adams. You'll stop if you know what's good for you."

This girl was not intimidated easily. "You don't scare me, Wilde. You and that trannie are nothing. Just dirt under my shoe."

"Well that dirt could kick your ass if it wanted to."

"Why don't you try it, whore?"  
Kitty wanted so badly to beat this bitch to a pulp, but what good would it accomplish? She'd get expelled, and Wade would still be bullied.

When Kitty didn't do anything, Kelly smiled. "I thought so," she grinned arrogantly, playing with her hair. "You can't do anything to me. I'm untouchable."

Kitty already had her plan thought out. "Yeah, maybe you and your daddy's hundreds of over-paid corrupt lawyers are safe from me, but your boyfriend isn't."

Kelly raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"What's his name… Rick, is it? I heard from a little someone that your Rick is a bit of a playaway. Who's to say he'll resist temptation when a mean hot bitch like me comes along and offers him things that you can't?"

Kelly's confidence was fading while Kitty's was growing. "You stay away from my boyfriend, bitch, or I'll end you."

"Actions speak louder than words. I'll keep away from your boyfriend if you keep away from Wade."

"You're protecting that freak?"

"That _freak_ is my friend, and if you go near her again…"

"_Her_? You're delusional!"

"You're not listening, Johnson. Stay away from Wade and I might just not steal your boyfriend away."

She scoffed. "Like Rick would have _you_!"

"He had Lindsey Gammon last year and she looked like a horse. He'll jump at the opportunity with me."

"What are you accusing my boyfriend of, Wilde?"

"Being a normal straight guy. I've stolen enough boyfriends from girls like you to know what I'm talking about."

Kelly's friends were trying to stop themselves smiling, but it was too obvious. Kelly looked at them with rage.

"LEAVE! NOW!"

They wasted no time moving over to another group of girls. Everyone on the playing field could see and hear the argument. Kelly looked extremely embarrassed. Kitty smiled.

"Glad we've cleared that up. Say hi to Rick for me." She smirked at the frozen Kelly, patted her shoulder and walked away from her. Shortly after, Coach Roz Washington appeared on the playing field with a megaphone.

"Come on ladies, what'chu dilly-dallyin' for? We got Nationals to prepare for!"


	5. Blaine

_One week later_

"So she just called Marley out of the blue?"

"Yeah, we were in Glee Club and then her phone started ringing. She went outside to take the call and said some stuff to her."

"What stuff?"

"She wouldn't tell us. But what she did tell us was that Unique's gonna be out of hospital soon, and she's coming back to McKinley."

"When?"

"On Monday."

"Alright."

Usually, Blaine loved talking to Kurt on Skype. They could gossip playfully and watch movies through the camera together. It was ideal as it was the only way they could retain proper contact while Kurt was in New York at NYADA. But now they weren't in relationship, Kurt was dating some guy called Adam, and Blaine had something on his mind that distracted him. It wasn't just Unique's predicament that was bothering him. It was his own.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" asked Kurt, continuing when Blaine didn't say anything.

"Who – Marley or Unique?"

"Unique, but… now that you mention it, I'm worried about Marley."

"Marley… she's got Jake to look after her. But I don't know about Unique. Everyone seems to have turned on her since the whole catfish thing."

"Does that include you?"

He was put on the spot by his ex-boyfriend. He couldn't pretend now.

"A little bit. What she did was wrong, but she doesn't deserve to be cast out. Maybe, if we hadn't reacted so badly…"

"Don't do that. I know what you're trying to do."

"What? What am I trying to do?"

"Pretend to blame yourself so that I'll have sympathy for you and somehow we'll end up falling in love all over again."

Blaine smirked. "Interesting analogy you came up with there. Is it fair to say that's what you were thinking? Or _hoping_ for?"

Kurt was now the one on the spot. He laughed. "Oh don't start this, Blaine! I'm with Adam, you're… Well, single for now, but there'll be someone out there for you later."

"You, maybe?"

"Blaine…"

"Sorry." He could almost feel the engagement ring trying to break its way out the drawer it was confided to and fly all the way to New York and onto Kurt's finger. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject so that he didn't irritate Kurt too much, "I was thinking about doing something for Unique to, you know, cheer her up. Any ideas?"

Kurt scratched his head, thinking. "You could take her to Scandal's?"

"The gay bar? I don't know…"

"Based on what you've told me, Unique doesn't get much of a chance to be… Unique. She's always having to hide herself in clothes she doesn't feel comfortable in. You and I both know there are plenty of people like Unique at Scandal's."

"Not really."

"Yes, really!"

"Ironic name, then."

"I'm sure there are…" Kurt stopped, suddenly getting Blaine's joke. He chuckled. "You never fail to amuse me, Mr Anderson."

Blaine loved it when Kurt called him that. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he would regret.

"So," Kurt continued, "do you think it's a good idea, or have you got something else in mind?"

He did have something else on his mind, but it wasn't to do with Unique. He thought back to two weeks ago. He had been planning to propose then. Everything had felt so right; they had just won Regionals, Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury (no longer) had gotten married… But he kept putting it off, until it was the moment for Kurt to leave for New York. He chickened out in the end, and it haunted him every second that he spoke to Kurt.

"Blaine?"

He had drifted off. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about my idea?"

"Oh, umm…" When he said he had wanted to do something for Unique, he had meant as a group. He hadn't really talked to Unique much throughout the year. They had never had a conversation just the two of them before. Taking him to Scandal's would be awkward.

"I don't know," he said, showing uncertainty in his facial expression. "I thought that maybe we could… all sing him a song when he comes back?"

Kurt sighed. "You're kidding, right?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's all you guys ever do! Something bad happens to someone, and you attempt to cheer them up by singing them an inspirational, uplifting song. They then precede to pretend to be happy for a bit, but ultimately you haven't helped at all!"

"Hang on, didn't you guys do that when you were at McKinley?"

"Yes, and we never actually helped anyone! You need to do something that matters, and taking Unique to Scandal's will do him more good than singing some song."

"Fair point there. The problem is though: I don't really talk to Unique much, so I'm not going to be very good company."

"Make an effort! You wanted to do some good, so do it."

Blaine sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll take her too Scandal's."

"Don't say it like that, Blaine. You'll have fun! You might even meet some cute guys there!"

Blaine didn't want to talk about other relationships. "Okay, enough about me. What's the update on Rachel's call-back?"

Kurt groaned. "Still nothing, I'm afraid. She's starting to think she didn't get the part."

"Maybe there's still a chance." He smiled, but changed to a serious tone. "How is she?"

Kurt understood and also adopted a serious tone. "She's… okay. It worries me that she's barely talked about her call-back, but it's understandable. She's going through a tough time. She absolutely adores Finn."

"When did she get back?"

"Two days ago. She stayed a few extra nights at her parents and went to see Carol and my dad."

"Do you think he's okay?"

Kurt looked torn. "I'd like to think he's just going through another phase of backpacking, but it's unlike him to disappear without saying anything to anyone. I am worried."

"He'll be fine."

"It's been two weeks, though. I've tried calling him so many times, and the police haven't been able to trace his phone."

"Maybe he just turned it off because he needed time away from everyone else."  
Blaine felt bad, because he had introduced Finn into the conversation and got Kurt worried. They had been trying not to talk about Finn, but it wasn't working. It always came back to him.  
"What about you, Kurt? I…"

From Kurt's side of the connection there was the sound of a door clanging shut.

"Oh, that'll be Rachel. She was out with some of the NYADA girls, and I promised her we could watch a movie tonight when she got back."

Blaine feigned a smile. "Alright then. I'll talk to you another day."

"Alright, Blaine. Good luck with Unique. Bye!"

"Bye…" The connection was already gone.

"I love you… Will you marry me?"

He was talking to himself now.

** G ** G **

He had too much on his mind to concentrate, so the next day went by slowly. He barely heard any of what his teachers said, hardly wrote anything down, and only muttered a few replies to the questions his friends were asking. He didn't want to be moody around them, because they would comment that he was being an ass. Going by their logic, no one but Unique and Marley were allowed to show negative emotion. Sometimes Blaine hated the way his friends behaved.

At lunch, he was sat with Sam, Tina and Artie. None of them were really in the mood to do any talking, but the other three talked anyway to pretend that they were in good moods. They all had good reason to be a 'little' unhappy: Sam's girlfriend had left McKinley two weeks ago for MIT, Tina was still hurting that Blaine didn't love her back (she had claimed she was over it but it was going to take a while), Artie had been knocked out of his chair yesterday by someone accidentally and was sporting a large bruise on his cheek, and Blaine… still in love with his ex-boyfriend that he was trying to propose to. They were all unhappy today, and the Unique situation was just adding to the trouble.

"So I heard Unique's in school today," said Artie, not looking up from his phone as he said so.

"No, she's coming in for Glee Club," said Tina, who was also glued to her phone. Sam and Blaine were both resting their chins on the table, bored. "Marley said that she got to see Unique at home after she got discharged from hospital, and that she's just coming to see us first and then she'll properly come back to McKinley."

"Did she say that in Glee Club?" asked Sam, who was slightly more interested now.

"She Skyped me last night." The three guys exchanged glances, Artie now off his phone. "Yeah, I know. She's never done that before. I just think she wanted someone else to talk to other than her usual friends."

"So… um…" Blaine started, feeling Tina's gaze flick onto him. "What are we going to do about Unique?"

"How do you mean?" The way Tina asked made it sound like Blaine was suggesting they kill the cross-dresser and toss him in the river.

"Should we sing her a song, or…"

"We've already got that covered. I thought you were going to take her to Scandal's."

Sometimes Blaine wondered if Tina had hidden a camera in his room. "What makes you think that, Tina?"

"Kurt texted me, said that you were talking about cheering up Unique. So no, I haven't bugged your room, for your information. He told me to bring it up and make you do it."

Typical Kurt. "But are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Maybe. It's better than singing her a song."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt was talking about that last night."

Tina was so blatantly jealous of Kurt for getting to be intimate with Blaine in the past, but she bit her lip and said nothing of it. She was trying, bless her, to get over the gay student. It was slow progress, but she would get there one day.

When Tina didn't reply, Blaine continued. "So, any of you guys wanna come with?"

They all looked up from the table or their phones. They didn't need to say anything. Their looks answered him.

"Oh, come on guys! Please come with me!"

"It's probably not wheelchair-friendly," said Artie slyly.

"Actually, it…"

"I've got a Skype session with Brittney, so I can't go," said Sam awkwardly.

"You don't even know what night I'm…"

"I've got homework to do," said Tina matter-of-factly.

"But…" He looked at the three of them, all so quick to make excuses. "Fine, I'll ask someone else."

"You won't get anyone to go with you," replied Tina, back to staring at the screen of her phone.

"What makes you think that?"

"You and Unique are the only open gay guys in this whole school. No straight guy is gonna go with you because they won't get any action, and no straight girl will go because there won't be any other girls."

"I've seen a few…"

"Do they even have lesbian bars?"

"I… I don't know, actually. Maybe."

"Yep," said Artie. "There's a list of the top 15 lesbian bars in North America… I think I'm going to delete my search history now."

** G ** G **

Glee Club time. As usual, the group members filed into the choir room at different times. Kitty was already there, leaning back reading a book.

"Didn't know you could read," commented Blaine smarmily. "Or are you just learning now?"

"This bitchy thing doesn't suit you, Gel Princess," she replied not looking up from her book. "Why don't you just leave that role to me?"

That was all that needed to be said. Blaine couldn't help but like Kitty. He insulted her repeatedly as she did to him, but her 'I don't care' reactions made him think that they were – in a way - friends.

Not that he'd ever say that to her.

Taking his seat, he half-heartedly chatted to Tina as the rest of them filed in. In a matter of minutes, everyone was there, except Unique.

They all waited, hoping that she'd come. Once Mr Schuester was in the room, there was dead silence. Then they heard footsteps.

They got louder and louder.

Unique appeared in the doorway. She was dressed as Wade, and she had a half smile on. She looked weary, like she was ready to go to sleep. There was pain in her eyes.

"Hi," said Wade weakly.

No one knew how to reply. Mr Schuester thankfully took control of the situation.

"Afternoon, Wade," he said enthusiastically, though he didn't move from where he was standing.

"Come and take a seat."

Wade nodded and went to take his usual seat next to Marley. Marley smiled at him, but her smile was also weak. Before he could sit down, Marley jumped up and hugged him. Surprised, Wade slowly responded, reciprocating the embrace. They broke apart shortly after and sat down.

"Right then." Mr Schuester was quick to fill the silence. "Shall we begin?"

** G ** G **

Wade appeared to have had a good time, but the atmosphere was still tense. No one wanted to talk about what had happened, but if they ignored it then they would make it worse. Kitty surprised everyone. She went up to him, apologised for her snarky comments and said that the girls who were bullying her shouldn't bother her again. She then hugged him. Blaine was amazed at Kitty for being so kind, showing that she was caring when she wanted to be. He hadn't seen her be actually kind to someone since the day of the shooting.

They talked through possible songs for Nationals, Tina and Marley did some solos for Unique, and Wade just smiled through it all.

As they filed out at the end of the class, Blaine caught up with Wade. Marley and Jake were walking with him.

"Unique!"

The trio turned around to an approaching Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine," said Wade, surprised given that Blaine had rarely spoken to him before.

"Hi, I… um… I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Scandal's with me one night."

"Scandal's? What's that?"

"It's a… bar."

Wade looked confused. "When would you want me to go with you?"

"I was thinking maybe… tonight." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's a bit short notice."

"Yeah, um… I just thought that we could go tonight before you start going back to school, like… completely." He hated how he sounded when he was nervous.

"So you're trying to cheer me up before I go back to school."

"Err… Yes. You can bring people along if you want, it doesn't just have to be the two of us, I was just…"

"Yeah."

Blaine stopped mumbling. "Eh?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I'll have to talk to my parents first, but I'm sure they'll let me go."

"G-Great. That's great."

"They're just outside waiting for me, so I'll just go ask them. Be right back."

"Okay, s-see you in a minute."

Marley smiled at Blaine as she walked off with Jake and Wade.

"Never seen you so nervous, Blaine."

"What?"

Blaine turned round to see Sam leaning against a wall, smiling.

"Sam, what are you…"

"I was going to talk to you about something, but you ran off before I got a chance, so I followed you."

"So you heard all that?"

"Of course I did. I was waiting for you to finish."

"Oh. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kurt.

"Right."

"Did you… propose in the end?"

Blaine had almost forgotten that Sam had been with him to pick out the engagement ring. "No, I didn't."

"Good. That's good, right?"

"I… suppose, it is."

"I just wanted to know, in case you want me to go with you to return the ring."

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"That lady who ran the jewellery store was awesome. I wanted to talk to her again."

"Who says I'm returning the ring?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Blaine. It was a stupid idea in the first place, and it's only getting you down."

"How did you…"

"You were moping at lunch today. Don't tell me that wasn't about Kurt."

Sadly, Sam was right. This whole Kurt thing was only getting him down.

"Fine. You can come with me to return it."

Sam smiled, then realised he was being inappropriate. "Thanks man. It's for the greater good and… all that stuff."

"The 'greater good… and all that stuff'?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed, and then Sam laughed, and he realised just how stupid he was being. He was still laughing when Wade (without Marley and Jake) returned. He apologised and composed himself, but Sam was still smirking.

"I… err… I can go tonight, but I don't where we're going so you'll have to pick me up from my house. I'll text you the directions."

"Cool. That's great. One more thing, though."

"Yeah."

"I want you to come dressed as Unique. Not Wade. Unique."

Wade looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me. It will be fine."

Wade smiled. "Okay then. Pick me up at… when?"

"Eight good?"

"Yeah, that's good. That's… great, even. I'll see you then."

Wade turned and left.

"You weren't so nervous that time," said Sam, returning to chuckling.

"Piss off, Sam."


	6. Unique

She wished she hadn't checked Facebook.

After being discharged from hospital, Unique hadn't even considered logging into her account. She had been preoccupied with counselling and talking with her parents. She didn't know why, but she felt like logging in just before Blaine picked her up, to see if Marley had sent anything. That was not what Marley usually did, as it was usually texting or calling, but Unique knew why she logged in, and she didn't want to admit it: because she wanted to know if everyone at school knew yet.

Four new messages from people who weren't her Facebook friends. The first one was from Kelly Johnson. She didn't recognise the name, but the girl in the profile picture she recognised as the popular girl who had shouted insults at her. She dreaded what it would say, but she clicked on it anyway.

'Heard about your pill-popping adventure, shame it didn't last :('

Unique stared at the screen, speechless. She may have briefly hoped that if people found out they would send sympathetic messages, but she never expected hate mail. How could you say that to someone? Why would she say that to someone?

She doubted that the other three messages would be different, but she couldn't help herself. She clicked on the next one from a Rick Calbrese.

'why didn't u just die tranny fagot, beter luk next time'

The profile picture showed Kelly's boyfriend, taking a selfie. Bastard. Unique clicked on the next one.

'wish you hadn't survived, fatso. dont come in tomoz.'

Next one.

'piss off back to trannyland'

She didn't reply to any of them, instead logging out of her account and shutting down the laptop.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror in the corner of her room. She was all dressed up as herself tonight, ready to go out and have a good time. What was wrong with that? She wasn't hurting anybody.

Watching from her window, she saw a car pull up, and Blaine got out. Obviously he had passed his test, but he had presumably borrowed the car from his dad. He wasn't dressed up as he didn't need to be, but he looked very handsome in some brown chinos and a leather jacket. Unique already knew there was no hint of romance tonight, but she couldn't but notice her attractive 'date' for the night.

"Unique, Blaine's here!"

Her mother never called her that. She was still scared that her 'son' would try to… do that again. Maybe the idea of mentioning Wade would send Unique down a suicidal spiral and she'd throw herself out of the window. She didn't like how smothered she had become, but it was deemed necessary. It was her own fault for doing what she did, or at least that's how she viewed it.  
As she descended the stairs, her mother was waiting there, smiling. But behind that smile was agony and fear. Part of her worried that her 'son' would throw himself off a building as soon as she got a chance. But the doctor said that it was a good idea to have a night out. To escape the smothering. Well, those weren't Dr Parker's exact words.

"Oh darling, you look stunning," she exclaimed, taking in the sight of her boy in a dress.

"Thanks, mom."

The doorbell rang. "Ooh, that will be your date!" She rushed to the door.

"Not a date, mom."

She didn't hear. She opened the door to a strapping Blaine. "Hello, Blaine."

"Good evening, Mrs Adams. Is Unique…" He stopped, seeing Unique at the banister. "Wow, Unique… you look great."

"Are you sure I'm not trying too hard? I don't know if I should change into something else, or…"

"You don't need to change, you're fine as you are. Your chariot awaits."

He deliberately said that last sentence in a jovial manner to try and avoid an awkward silence. This didn't feel like a good idea. They hardly knew each other.

Nevertheless, Unique smiled. "Alright then, let's go."

"One second, before you go," said her mom. "I just need to talk to her for a minute, Blaine, if that's okay."

"Of course, I'll be at the car. Goodbye, Mrs Adams."

"Goodbye, Blaine. Have a lovely evening."

Once Blaine started walking over to his car, Unique's mom partially shut the door.

"Unique…" she started, taking a deep breath. "I know you probably don't need to be told this, but I want you to be careful."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry, but I just got you back. I don't want you wondering off with strangers… like you would do that anyway."

"Mom, it'll be fine. I promise."

She smiled, looking apologetic. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom."

They hugged, but it was an awkward hug. Neither was particularly comfortable, but they made do.

"Alright then, you should go now. Don't want to keep your handsome date waiting."

"Mom!"

** G ** G **

They barely said anything in the car. Unique asked where it was and a few other questions, and that was about it. It wasn't a promising start to the evening, but maybe it would pick up once they got there.

"Here we are," said Blaine enthusiastically, pulling up outside a bar with a big neon sign over the front door. "I used to come here all the time with Kurt."

There it was. Kurt. Now Blaine was going to be noticeably less fun that evening. Unique didn't want to talk about him getting mopey over an ex-boyfriend because she didn't have a leg to stand on in that argument. After all, she had taken moping to an extreme.

They got out of the car and went in. Music blared and some men danced on the dance floor, but there were also people at tables and at the bar. A glamorous man in convincing drag of a red dress and duffle bag wandered past them. Unique no longer felt overdressed.

"Told you it would be fine," said Blaine cheerily. "Do you want a drink?"

"Err… what is there to drink that we can legally have?"

"…Juice. But I have ID."

"Where did you get… Never mind, I'd like a beer." She did in fact want something a bit fancier, like champagne, but teenagers couldn't afford that sort of stuff. Beer was the cheaper option.

Blaine looked surprised but didn't comment on it. "Okay then, shall we go to the bar?"

"Yeah, alright."

They walked over to the bar, but they were stopped by a handsome man in his late twenties.

"Hey, gorgeous," he slurred, holding a glass in his hand. "Wanna dance with me out back?" This was directed at Blaine.

"No thanks," he said politely. "But there's a cute guy alone at that table over there." He pointed to a table where a single man was sat on his own, sipping a beer. "Why not spruce up his night?"

The drunken man grinned like an idiot. "Okay, gorgeous. I'll go do that." He stumbled over to the table and practically fell into the seat, spilling some of his drink.

"Why did you do that?" asked Unique.

"That guy's bothered me before. He's usually quite insistent, so I send him off to some other guys."

She didn't know what to think about that, but it didn't really matter.

They made it to the bar and Blaine ordered two beers.

"So…" said Unique hesitantly, thanking Blaine for passing him a beer, "what do you… do here?"

"Drink and dance."

"Dance? Err… I'm not so sure about that."

"You do it in Glee Club."

"No. _We_ do it in Glee Club. It's not as bad in a group."

"Look, people are dancing." He gestured to the sort-of dance floor, which was basically just the empty space between the bar and the tables. A few men were up and half-heartedly dancing to a catchy song. Unique wasn't convinced. "It's not much, I know, but it's the only gay bar in the nearby area."

"Sorry, I just… don't know what I expected." Not this, at least.

Blaine was smiling. "Are you embarrassed?"

"About what?"

"Dancing?"

"Well, yes. I don't like dancing on my own."

"Why?"

"Because… I look stupid."

Blaine gestured to the dancers again. "They're having a good time, because they don't care what people think. No one does here. You'll have fun if you give it a try."

Unique sipped her beer. "Well, I guess I could…"

"What do we have here?"

Unique swivelled round to the sight of a boy wearing a Warbler's uniform. He was recognisable almost immediately.

"Sebastian," said Blaine dryly, clearly not pleased to see the student.

"Hey Blaine," he replied cheerfully, coming between Unique and Blaine as he went to the bar.

"Who's this glamorous drag queen you're with here?" His words stung Unique. "Oh, that isn't Wade Adams, is it?"

Unique didn't reply.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" asked Blaine, sounding tired. "I thought you didn't come here anymore."

"You haven't been here for months, so I've been coming back way before you. I'm here to drink and take a guy home. But it looks like you've already got company, so you're off my list." He looked at Unique. "Heard about your little 'accident'." He was enjoying this.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Unique as firmly as she could, but there was a hint of a sob.  
Sebastian grabbed onto that hint. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? And what did you do, strike a vein?"

Unique held in a gasp, but the shocked showed on her face. "At least I'm not a drug addict."

It wasn't exactly a well-thought comeback, but it was said loud enough and with enough anger to make everyone turn to look at them. But Sebastian didn't care. He barely batted an eyelid.

"Let me remind you of something, drag queen. If we hadn't done that, we still would've won Sectionals and you'd still be disbanded losers because of that bulimic girl."

"Oh really? Why did you take drugs if you thought you'd win without them?"

That created a reaction on Sebastian's side this time. He bit his lip, clearly blank of comebacks. But then he smiled. "At least, when life got hard for us, we didn't try to off ourselves."

Unique slapped the cocky student across the face with her free hand. It wasn't a powerful hit, but it made a satisfying sound.

"I get that a lot," he smirked.

Unique put down her beer and walked out, feeling the eyes of everyone inside the building on her.

"You're such an asshole. The whole 'being nice' thing must have gone out the window as soon you started injecting yourself," said Blaine, following her out.

Sebastian shrugged, and took Unique's drink.

** G ** G **

Unique walked down the street, the wind from passing cars brushing past her. Walking on the concrete was proving difficult in heels, and she immediately regretted the decision to storm out and walked home. She was slightly relieved when Blaine caught up with her.

"Stop!"

She complied, waiting for Blaine to catch up. As he was wearing flat shoes, it didn't take long.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a prick."

"It's not just him," she sobbed, feeling tears strolling down her face and smearing her make-up.

"What else?" He was stood there so awkwardly, not sure whether to hug her or pat her arms or something; his arms were stretched out in such a suggestive way.

"He's not the only one who's thinking that. For all I know, you could be thinking it too."

"I don't think that, Unique. I'm sure no one else does, it's just that he…"

"I got some messages on Facebook. People telling me to try again. Everyone at school will know by tomorrow, if not already."

"Maybe not."

"Don't bullshit me, Blaine!"

He was taken aback, and it showed on his face.

"Sorry, Blaine, it's just... It's the truth. Everyone at McKinley knows, everyone at Dalton knows, and now everyone in that bar knows. It's gonna follow me around forever."

"Not if you don't let it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to them. Ignore them. If they give you a hard time, report them."

"But then I'll be a tattle."

"Tattling is just something made up by bullies to keep their bullying secret. Tell on them."

"I," she started, but Blaine was right and she couldn't argue. "Okay, I will."

There was so much sympathy in his face. "Come on, let's go back."

"I'm not going back in there."

"Not there, back to the car. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

He smiled. "You'll find out."

** G ** G **

Blaine briefly went back inside to pay for the drinks he had got for himself and Unique; Unique hadn't gone back in with him as Sebastian would be waiting to make another offensive comment. Blaine didn't say what happened but he was red-faced when he returned.

Unique said nothing as Blaine drove. She was just happy to be away from the bar, where judgement lurked. She stared out of the window the whole way there, watching the bright lights from cars flash past. She felt like they were travelling incredibly fast, hurtling towards an unknown end. Maybe he would crash the car and finish it for both of them. But she didn't wish that on Blaine. He still had something to keep him going.

She was so distracted by the beautiful scene outside her window that she was shocked when it all disappeared. She could faintly see trees blocking her view. She looked through the windscreen and the headlights were illuminating a stone path covered in pebbles, going up. A hill of some sort.

Blaine made it to the top, where a parking lot could be seen. No other cars were parked there. He took a space with a barrier at the end of it to stop cars toppling down the hill. The journey had taken about fifteen minutes.

"Where are we?"

"This is Brokeback Mountain."

Unique would have laughed, but she was so surprised someone had actually named a mountain after a movie. "First off, this is a pretty small mountain, and second, are you actually telling the truth?"

"Yes, someone really named a large hill 'Brokeback Mountain'."

Now she laughed. "Is that official?"

"No, just one day someone nicknamed this nameless hill that, and since then it's been like a gay haunt."

"Don't other people come here as well?"

"Not really. I've never seen anyone else here."

"But you just said it was a gay haunt."

"It was all the hype a few years ago. I heard about it when I was at Dalton, but it almost became like some sort of forbidden place."

"Why?"

"The local homophobes spun some crap that it was riddled with 'fag' diseases, and for some reason no one comes here because they're scared of being 'infected'."

"But you're not."

"I'm already infected, aren't I? Besides, it's peaceful. Everyone's too scared to come up here, so I'm never harassed."

"Did you come up here with Kurt?"

"Yeah. A few times. But recently, I've found myself coming up here by myself, and I just… sit here. It's beautiful."

Unique looked out of the scenery in front of her. "Blaine, you can't see anything. It's dark."

"I don't mean what you see. What you hear. Listen."

She listened for something, but didn't hear anything. "I can't hear anything."

"Exactly. Silence. That's what beautiful. No one shouting 'fag' at you, no one telling you what's wrong with you. I feel safe here, and so should you." He waited for Unique to reply; when she didn't, he continued. "What happened in the bar… was my fault. For your first day back, I shouldn't have taken you somewhere full of people. I thought that if I took you to a place full of people like you – I don't mean anything by that by the way – you'd be comfortable and have fun. But I forgot that gay people can be assholes too."

"I appreciate you trying to help me, Blaine," she replied with real sincerity. "I have to get back to being used to being in big crowds of people, and I understand you were trying to ease me into it by doing that, but I'm not ready. I'll never be ready to go back. But when is anyone ready for what life throws at them? I just have to do it and get it over with."

"What are you saying? I'm confused."

Unique looked confused too. "I don't know. I really don't know what I'm trying to say. God, why is everything so difficult?"

"I'll try to understand as best I can. What you're trying to say is: me trying to prepare you for going back to school tomorrow won't work because you'll never be prepared for going back, and that you just have to will yourself through it. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes, actually. I'm not ready for tomorrow, and no amount of drinking and dancing at a gay bar will prepare me for that. I'm not ready for most things."

"Like what?"

She clearly regretted that last sentence, but she couldn't back down now. "Like, what happens with me? How is life going to work as Unique? How am I going to find a boyfriend? I've never even been kissed by a boy, let alone been with a boy."

"You're here with me."

"But that's different. You're in love with Kurt and I'm a… freak."

Blaine bit his lip, thinking of a response. He stayed silent, but was staring intently into Unique's eyes. Before she knew what was happening, he was leaning closer, and suddenly his lips locked with hers.

It wasn't passionate or long, but it was her first kiss. They broke apart and Blaine slouched back in his seat. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out into laughter.

Every time they tried to stop, they would look at each other and burst into laughter all over again. It must have been at least ten minutes before they were able to stop, and even then it was a struggle.

Blaine smirked, still straining to keep a straight face.

"Now you've had your first kiss," he said cheerily.

"That was interesting."

They fell about laughing again.

** G ** G **

After a while, they took their conversation outside and took a seat on the bonnet of the car. It was a tight squeeze at first for Unique, who had to lean on the barrier and push herself up onto the bonnet. At least she had a footrest though. They sat next to each other, gazing into almost complete darkness, but for Blaine's headlights shining on distant trees.

"So, what are you going to do about tomorrow?" asked Blaine, gently tapping his feet on the barrier.

"Just turn up and go about my day as normal. It's all I can do."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Who knows? I'll have to grit my teeth and get through it. It might go badly, or it might go brilliantly. Either way, I can't avoid it."

Blaine didn't reply, because he didn't need to. He looked up at the stars, pretending to have some interest in them. Unique continued.

"Did you propose to Kurt?"

He nearly fell off the bonnet in surprise, just managing to steady himself by slamming his hands down. Any harder and he could have set off the car alarm.

"What? I…"

"After Mr Shue's wedding, I saw you holding a little box behind your back."

"I didn't…" He stopped himself, looking weak. "I chickened out in the end."

"Oh." She wasn't surprised. "Who else knows?"

"Sam. He's coming with me to take the ring back. But… why did you just ask me that? It's not really any of your business."

Unique was too cold to act offended. "Defensive. I guess it's fair to say that me tipping pills down my throat was none of your business, but here we are."

She had won. He sighed. "Sorry. You're right; I am defensive about Kurt. I just feel like I can't do anything right."

She would let him talk before criticising his complaints. "How so?"

"Well, I cheated on Kurt, tried to get back together with him and failed, his Dad told me not to propose to him, he's got a new boyfriend now and I'm too chicken to tell him how I really feel."

"As you've helped me today, I'm going to help you."

He looked ready to interrupt, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"If you really love Kurt, be patient. If you're destined to be together, then you can propose to him after you've both graduated."

"That's a long way away."

"Maybe, but you don't want to ruin your life for love. Wait until you're both comfortable. I mean, you don't even live in the same city!"

"But… okay, fair enough."

"I know I shouldn't get involved, but if we all stayed quiet and let things go on it would be a lot worse. You wouldn't be here, for example."

Blaine smiled at her.

"What?"

"I've never seen you so confident before."

Unique smiled back. "Thank you."

"Alright. Maybe I'll wait a bit longer for Kurt, but as soon as he's single I am going to be right in there."

"You don't think Adam will last long?"

"Maybe. I don't know. He could be with Kurt for a while."

"How come?"

"He's tall, handsome… and he's British."

"You don't stand a chance," said Unique, laughing.

Blaine laughed too, but it wasn't fake. "That damn accent!"

They laughed and talked for a bit longer, as the time slowly passed by.

** G ** G **

Wade 'Unique' Adams stood in front of the front door to McKinley High School the next morning. His mother had just dropped him off and was on her way to work. He waited, like he said he would, for Blaine and Marley. They arrived at separate times, but soon it was just the three of them stood in the parking lot.

"Are you ready for this?" said Blaine. "We can cut class if you want."

"No, I have to do this," Wade said confidently. "I just need a minute."

He turned to Marley. "Marley?"

"Yeah?" She looked more worried than him.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. None of what happened was your fault."

"It's okay, Unique…"

"No, it's not. To lump you with so much blame was wrong, and I don't want to ever make you feel like that again. I want to be friends again."

"You don't have to ask, silly," she said, smiling. "We were never _not_ friends."

They hugged, and it was clear to Blaine that the two were best friends again. When they released the embrace, they turned back to face the school.

"Okay then, let's get this over with."

They walked forward to the school, the door approaching them as they approached it. They had no idea what they would be walking into.

They stopped at the front door. It led into the hallway, where dozens of students could be seen walking through the small windows on the door.

Wade looked at his two friends, smiled and grasped the handle.

Unique 'Wade' Adams opened the door, ready to face whatever was in her way.


End file.
